Kings & Griffins
by RickyH
Summary: A young girl Aurora Durand and her boyfriend Gordon Blake ends up in dangerous territory when Aurora starts sniffing around the secret elitist college fraternity organization known as Kings & Griffins at Columbia University in New York.


**Title:** Kings & Griffins

**Chapter 1**

**Pairing: **Gordon/Aurora  
**Rating:** M

**Author:** RickyH

**AN: I'm South African so what I know about America and it's cities are very basic, I'm sorry if I get anything wrong during this story. **

**Summary:** A young girl Aurora Durand and her boyfriend Gordon Blake ends up in dangerous territory when Aurora starts sniffing around the secret elitist college fraternity organization known as Kings & Griffins at Columbia University in New York.

**Disclaimer: **For once I really do own these people !

I do not own the rights to the campus or any fraternity's in it.

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

With a sigh Aurora opened one of the boxes on her bed so that she could get her side of her dorm room sorted out before her roommate showed up. This was her 3de year in Graphic Design and she planned on spending most of her free time writing for the university paper.

Lifting the towel from the top of the box protecting the fragile condense she looked straight down on a newly framed photo of herself wrapped up in the arms of a much taller young man, he had dark-blond- messy hair with a mullet at the back, along with sideburns making its way all the way around his strong jawline, neatly shaven clean over the rest of his lower face except for the goatee, the hair going darker around the bottom, closing up the soft fold found in his chin. He had bright blue eyes that stud out slightly, his lips a perfect curves and a fuller bottom lip.

She smiled as her brown eyes looked to the bottom of the photo where he had written: Love you Babe, Gory! With a black permanent marker.

She had met Gordon Blake on a family vacation up in California about 5 months ago, he was a Graphic Designer himself though he spent more time in the video designs than she would ever consider, he had a keen love for designing video game characters witch he later produces into the real deal and even designs and composes preview trailers. On the side he was a talented artist and a very accomplished dare devil.

_The car was packed and her parents had taken their seats in the car as if to give Aurora a moment of privacy._

_She had her face hidden in the folds of his shirt, his chest worm to the touch of her forehead and nose, the scent of the ocean lingered on his skin even though he had a dissent amount of body spray freshening up his shirt. She felt him stir slightly as he rested his chin on her head, his arms wrapped warmly around her waist with her flip-flops forgotten on the ground as she stood barefoot on his sneaker-covered feet._

"_I don't want to go…" She whispered still hiding her face in his chest as she now felt his cheek rest against the top of her head. _

"_I'll come vised, I promise." He whispered back while he lifted her face to meet his, "We'll make this work, you'll see…" _

She could still feel his lips against hers as if that goodbye kiss was onley secants ago. And he had come to vised, he spent 3 weeks with her before heading back to California onley 4 days ago so he could get ready for his own classes also set to start tomorrow.

Her parents liked him, that was a bones, but her granny still couldn't get past the circular-dragon-tattoo on the right side of his neck, boy if she onley knew about the tribal-art on his left shoulder making its way all around and down the left side of his back.

With a longing sigh she placed his photo down on the side of the table next to her bed and continued to unpack her other belongings, her long time deceased Father's photo set up right next to the one of her and Gordon.

She had just finished placing down her world map covered side pillows on her Postal-femed bed covers when a nock came from the door and as she looked back over her shoulder he stood waiting in the door, with a broad smile, dressed in a ¾ badge-baggie pants and a white t-shirt with some design of a dark character from one of his games and a quote written in bright green above the creatures head, he finely had his series printed onto t-shirts as he always fretted to do. Along with it he was wearing his black flip-flops and his shark-tooth necklace, his backpack over his right shoulder, duffle bag in hand and a single red rose in the other.

"Gory!" She nearly screamed and run into his now spread open arms, jumping into his embrace just as his duffle bag hit the floor. "What are you doing here?!" She asked surprised as he hugged her hard, his warm lips finding the nap of her neck as he picked her up in an even tighter hug.

"I got transferred, I'm here to stay babe." He said it fast and before she had the chance to ask any more questions he kissed her, hard and longing, his hands now on her behind, pooling her body as close in to his as he could manage.

Oh how she had missed him holding her like this, with so much strength, like he would never let her go. She loved the way he made her curved body feel so small in his embrace, she was always a slightly big girl and never expected a guy like Gordon Blake to really love every part of her, he never made her feel fat and he always said she was the most beautiful girl he ever met.

They hadn't had sex before, he had respected her choose to wait for a ring and a marriage license, but yet when he held her like this, the way she felt his body react to hers she knew he was really holding himself back not to go there and she loved him for it, loved him to know he cared enough not to take what they have and turn it into sex. They were physical on many levels, sometimes they would completely forget that they wear in public and it even got Gordon slapped over the head by a passing elderly lady and he was onley kissing her at the time, she figured that their way of being close came forth as much more intimate than they realised, but she wouldn't take any of it back if she could and she hoped that it wouldn't change any time soon.

"You mean you're a student!" Aurora gasped the moment his mouth left her to move down to her neck, "Like a student here at Columbia?"

He moaned confirming her question as he picked her up easily and walked across her room to plop her down on her bed.

She couldn't belief it, he was here in New York, to stay, she would get to see him every day and not just end of every semester as they had planned.

"I missed you…" She whispered as close to his ear as she could get while taking the rose from his hand and setting it down on her bed side table. He had made himself at home between her legs as he once again found her lips, his lower body pushed down on hers and she could feel what this make out session was doing to him and yet he kept his hands firmly in place down on the bed, onley his lips and tongue really making any effort, she knew very well that it was to keep himself under control.

"For the love of nature!" A voice came from the open door, "Please tell me this won't be a regular welcoming?"

Pushing at Gordon's shoulders, Aurora got a glimpse of the voice from under Gordon's arm as he rolled off her into the wall the bed was home to.

She was a pretty girl with big- huge brown eyes, set behind a pair of black framed glasses, her dark nearly black hair drawn up in a messy-pony-tail, dressed in jeans, sneakers and a protégées t-shirt. Smiling teasingly at the pair on the bed, Aurora notes' the dimples making her smile so much more memorable.

"Sorry," Aurora gashed as she pushed at Gordon's kissing face at her shoulder and found her feet, "You must be Bianca."

"Will your boyfriend be crashing, Aurora?" She asked smiling as she sat her bags down.

"No, sorry it's just we haven't seen one another in a while, he just got transferred from California."

She smiled warmly, "I'll give you a few hours." Bianca said as she turned to the door.

"No," Gordon's clear voice came from the bed, "I'll go, I still have to sign in and find my room."

"Oh," Aurora said half disappointed as she watched him get up from the bed.

"I'll check you later okay Babe." He said it with his blue eyes settled on her brown and gave her a swift kiss before picking up his bags and stepping out of view around the corner.

"Sorry," Bianca said with a pool of her face, "I didn't mean to ruin the moment.

"It's okay, I'll see him latter," She said smiling and closed their door, "So you're an wildlife student?" She asked as she moved back to her desk and begun to stick family and friends photos onto her wall.

"Yap, 3de year, First time I got signed into a dorm with a Graphic student."

Aurora smiled, "There's a bonfire tomorrow night, will you be going?"

"Most definitely, you?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but now that Gordon's here I probably won't have much of a choose, he loves that kind of thing.

"Not much of a party girl?" Bianca asked smiling as she unfolded her bed covers into place.

"No, but since being with him I have defrosted quite a bit."

"Yha I could tell." Bianca said teasingly, "How long have you been together?"

"Just other 5 months, I met him on a family vacation at a shark facility just off the coast, his Father is a shark tamer for scientists."

"What are you serious?" Bianca asked with big shining eyes.

"Yap, first day I met Gordon I watched him harpoon a shark so that they could bring in the beast, it was amazing, and totally nerve wrecking to watch him and his father actually get into those holding tanks with absolutely no protection."

"Waw, did you get a chance to get up close and personal, with the beast I mean?"

"Onley about 2 days into going back, Gordon took me into the lab as a guest, at that point I had been with him to the movies the night before, it was all my Father allowed him to do with me anyway, when they had the shark sedated Gordon let me touch her, it was amazing, to feel her breath beneath your hand.

"Hell I would love to get to do that, the next time you and lover boy head up there I want a front row ticket."

"I'll see what I can do." Aurora said smiling.

"Maybe you could try the history section on secret societies, organisations, that might give you a good topic to write on" Austen said where he stood looking at her from the other side of the fire pit, his girlfriend Karen snuggled into his side.

"Secret societies, really?" Aurora asked taken completely aback by Gordon's roommate suggestion, he was a Criminology-major.

"Think about it, no one will write on the same topic." Austen urged

Aurora had spent most of the late afternoon in the writing class as an extra coarse as it was one of her favourite things to do in her free time, and the professor wanted to read about something fresh, something real set into a fictional storyline.

"Here you go babe…" Gordon said leaning down to give her drink to her and then took a seat next to her, wrapping his open arm around her, pooling her closer to wear of the cold.

"Do you know a lot about that kind of thing?" Aurora asked meeting Austen's blue eyes.

"I know enough to know it's worth looking into, once you picket a topic I'll help where I can if you like?"

"Really?"

"Shore, you can help me by helping me writ my phases when the time comes." Austen said smiling.

"Okay I'll look into it and get back to you..."

"So, what we looking for exactly?" Gordon asked as he stroked his fingers along the wall of books in the second last row way at the back of the library, the section lacking of any interest of other students and the lights flickering above their heads.

"I'm not shore, Austen suggested I look into secret societies, so I want to give it a try." Aurora said as she came to a halt at the beginning of her topic.

"I have one for you, that might be the easiest to do research on." Gordon said passing her by caressing his hand over her back side and started looking around at the rows of books, "Ah, here it is." He said with a smile and pooled the book from the shelf holding it to her while his body moved slightly in behind hers, his free hand closing around the fold of her body.

Looking down on the book in his hand she begun to giggle, "Really Gory, the Freemasonry

, How original my love."

"Okay point taken," He said moving the book to his side as he looked at the books over her head.

"Explain to me again why we're doing this while everyone else is having a blast at the bonfire." Gordon complained while shoving the book he had taken in another open spot.

"I want to try and get a plot line before tomorrow, the sooner I do the sooner I can start writing."

With a sigh, Gordon moved his hands onto her hips and locked his hands around her over her belly, "Baby, I love you, I do, but your killing me here," He complained again as he leaned down and kissed the fold of her neck, "Can't we spend the rest of the evening just being together, I missed you."

"I missed you to," Aurora said as she lifted her hand reached back and stroked at his hair, but please bear with me." She said with a smile as she leaned back into him not able to stop a moan from leaving her lips as his warm mouth moved over her ear his tongue slipping inside and she squalled as she withdrew from him with hast, turning herself around in his blocking embrace, "You can't do that, not here!" She complained with her hands on his chest her eyes meeting his.

"Then leave the books, please, leave the books and kiss me." He said reaching up and took her black small framed glasses from her face and placed it on top of the row of books.

"Gory…"

She watched him lower his body and before he had the chance to pick her up and completely take her mind off finding a topic, she stepped back, bumping into the book shelf to get away, stepping onto the lowest shelf her foot slipped back onto the ground as a piece of plank gave way from the shelf, breaking Gordon's attention so much so that he actually stepped back and lowered himself to take a look.

"Great, thanks love, you just made me break school property." Aurora moaned as she stepped out of the way.

"Collage property," Gordon said frowning as he brought his face down to the open aria, "Baby look at this," he said reaching for her and as she came down he brought some kind of book from its shadows, "It's some kind of hidden compartment."

"Let me see that," Aurora said and reached for the leather-bound book in his hand, it was completely covered by dust and seamed at least a few years old, "Would you hand me my glasses?" she asked as she blow at the dust only to end up coughing on it as Gordon reached up to find her glasses, It's some kind of dairy..." She said more to herself as she opened it to its first page, "Duncan Hartley, 2004"

"You think we'll find sleazy sex stories?" Gordon joked as he came back down and placed her glasses into place on her face.

"I don't think you'll be that lucky my love," Aurora said with a giggle as she turned page after page, "He was some kind of reporter, writing about past events..."

"Check out his last entry, maybe he didn't finish something." Gordon suggested as he leaned in closer to get a better look.

Turning pages until she found his last entry dated: March 2006, titled: Kings and Griffins.

"What on earth..." Aurora whispered as both she and Gordon continued to read in silence.

"Hi!" Gordon protested when she suddenly closed the dairy, I was reading that."

"Put that back, we need to get out of here, I want to make copies of this while no one is here to see it."

"Why on earth would you want to make copies?" Gordon asked slightly annoyed as he shoved the plank back into place.

"Gordon do you realize what Duncan suggested inside this dairy! I need to make copies so I'm shore to have a backup if for some reason I lost the book!"

"Babe..." Gordon said as if not to upset her, "You don't even know if any of its true..."

"But what if it is Gory, it could be a story of a lifetime!" Aurora said excitedly

"Aurora," He said it softly as he took her by her arms, if any of this is true and you write about it... baby, you'll be upsetting what looks like very powerful people."

"Gory, don't look so worried, I just want to see how much of its true."

"I don't like this, please, don't do this..." Gordon begged as he held her eyes.

"It can't be worse than swimming with sharks, come on!" Aurora said while grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the photocopier.

"If any of that is true, you'll be swimming with a lot worse than shark's baby.

"Everything will be okay, you'll see..."

**Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
